A Confusion of the Senses
by rockstar111
Summary: This is the story of a rare brain condition. What will new half-Blood do when everyone finds out his secret? What will happen to the camp and the characters? will it all go down or will this all have a positive effect in the end?


**Please Read and review thanks!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I sprinted down the hill and into the dense woods of Camp Half-Blood. I had been practicing this for a few weeks now. What I was trying to do was get into the perfect spot to try out a new move. Unfortunately the opposing team was starring my teammates and me down with hard, cold eyes as they tried to make us put down our guards. They where trying to hard to find the right moment to attack. As always the newbie, Lyra was holding us back because she was still getting hang of the whole fighting thing. I think today she was especially distracted because of the new boy in the Apollo cabin.

"Lyra, go help out defense!" I screamed. Luckily, we had a backup plan. She wasn't really going to go help defense. I was going to run toward the flag while the red team had their focus on her and defense. The plan worked. I ran as fast as my legs could go, willing most of my power to get the flag and win the game. It's too bad the new guy was paying more attention to me than Lyra. He can at me with about twice the speed I was. He slamed into my side and we both flew in the air and hit the ground with a thud that sounded so loud I think the whole camp could have heard it.

**Lyra's POV**

"It's too bad the plan didn't work." I said with a not-so-bright-side tone.

"Well it might've worked if you hadn't put half of your focus on Trever!" Annabeth said harsher than intended. I turned and starred at Annabth with hurt eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it too come out like that." she said.

"But you did mean to say that! It's not like it was _all _my fault!" I shot back at her.

"I know that." Annabeth said, much softer this time.

"Yeah sure you did." I said sarcastically.

Percy slowly walked into the door; acting like nothing was going on.

"Why are you guys doing?" he asked innocently. There was an awkward silence that seemed to drown on for years. The air was pierced with a long, ringing noise. All of us starred at each other not knowing what to say. We all walked out the door to the dinning hall. It was time for dinner.

**Trever's POV**

Every body was walking out the door and they all seemed to know what they where doing so I decided to follow them. They were all talking excitedly. My own thoughts where drowned through all the noise. We all walked in a line up to the dinning hall (at least I think that was where we were going because everyone was talking about dinner and a hall.). I kept walking with music playing in my head, even though I wasn't listening to anything. Spots of color had been annoyingly flashing through my vision all day. I'm sure other people thought I was a freak because I kept complaining about all the color. I hate being me sometimes. I have ADHD but everyone here has that. I also have ADD but everybody has that too. The main reason I am different is I have _Synesthesia*_. _Synesthesia _is also known as "Confusion of the senses." It gets really annoying sometimes. When I see colors, my brain interoperates the color as sound and I hear music. When I hear things, flashes of color are all I can see. When I taste things, I may see a picture of something. There is a girl here and I like her a lot (mainly because when I hear her voice I see an amazing light show. And when I see her I can hear the coolest music ever.). There is this other girl though, who keeps looking at me and she is just as good. Sometimes she is even better than the first girl. I think the girl who is almost better than the first is named lyra. The first girl's name I think is Annabeth. We finally reached the dinging hall. I sat down and grabbed a plate. I got up to go get food but everybody told me to sit back down. A few minutes later, they said we could go get food. I stood up quickly trying to get food fast because I was very hungry. I piled my plate and saw that when you got to the end of the line people where dumping half their food in a large pit at the center of the room. I decided to play it safe so I put part of my food in the fire. People around me were saying how good or bad the smell was but all I heard was more music.

**I will continue it if people like it and if I have the time. If you like it please read and review. Thanks :)**

*_Synesthsia _is a real brain condition. It's very rare and not many people in the world have it. If you want to know how to pronounce it: Anesthesia with a sin in front (instead of an an).


End file.
